


Rut

by slowloris2485



Series: Louis/Harry Role Reversal [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Omega Louis, Rutting, Submissive Harry Styles, Top Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: Harry goes into a rut. He hates it, but Louis is there for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um...bottom Louis in this one.

“Sure you want to try this?” Louis asked skeptically.

 

“My idea, remember,” Harry said with a smile in his direction.

 

“Alright.” Louis stood from the bed to pull off his clothes. Harry stayed in his, leaning back against the headboard and closing his eyes, like they’d discussed.

 

He felt the bed dip when Louis got back in but he didn’t touch Harry. The bond opened up some more. Louis never cut it off completely, but he did tend to keep it kind of muted so that Harry wasn’t constantly barraged with everything Louis felt.  

 

He had a focus point now, though, and Harry felt the first hints of arousal through the bond. He could imagine Louis kneeling there, stroking his dick with his eyes closed. He wished that Louis would bend him over.

 

_He wished that he could bend Louis over. Sink into tight wetness until-_

Harry’s eyes flew open and he sat up. “Stop!” The feelings cut off abruptly and Louis leaned into his space.

 

“H? What the hell happened?” He looked really worried and Harry flinched back as an urge welled up. It was vaguely familiar and now his skin felt weird too, like it was stretched too tight. He stumbled off the bed, staring at Louis, naked on the bed and reaching for him.

 

He ran. Went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, even though that felt _wrong._ He never did that. He leaned on the sink, watching himself in the mirror, working through the feelings he was having at the moment and dropping his head, wanting to cry.

 

“Harry?” Louis knocked on the door, tried the door handle after Harry didn’t answer. The bond was muted again, but he could feel Louis’ surprise at it being locked. Harry bit his lip hard, eyes watering.

 

“Harry. Unlock the door.”

 

He reached for it automatically at the demand, always unwilling to disobey Louis when he had that tone.  He unlocked it and then slid to the floor, huddling in on himself in the corner between the wall and the bath. 

 

Louis came in, a worried frown on his face. He stared at Harry and Harry had the idea that he was fighting with himself on whether he should pull Harry to him or not. In the end he sat down on the closed toilet seat and reached out a hand, not touching but offering.

 

“Harry,” he said, giving him the choice, and Harry blinked, a couple of tears falling. He took Louis’ hand and let the older man pull him closer. He scooted over and rested his head in Louis’ lap, fingers of one hand twisting in the sleep pants Louis had put on after Harry had freaked out.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong, baby,” Louis said.

 

Harry turned his face in, rubbing it against Louis’ thigh. The comforting sent of Louis, the love coming through the bond strong, and Louis fingers scratching lightly across his scalp calmed him and he melted into Louis a little bit, wrapping his right arm around one of Louis’ legs.

 

“I think…I think I’m about to go into a rut.”

 

The fingers in his hair paused only seconds before resuming. “I thought…aren’t you taking suppressants?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry sighed, “and they work most of the time but I’ll still have maybe one a year. Doctors say it’s dangerous to make them any stronger than they already are.”

 

“So, you’ll want to…”

 

“I hate it,” Harry admitted, clutching Louis tighter. “There’s this biological _need_ to fuck and knot and,” he whispered the next part, “breed…it fucks with my head because I also have this need to be…well…”

 

“Dominated?” Louis asked.

 

Harry flushed but nodded, looking up at Louis from his lap. “I _hate_ it, Lou. It’s like there’s this other thing inside of me that takes over and makes me want things I don’t really want. It makes me feel wrong and dirty and…” He trailed off, more tears escaping.

 

“Oh, baby.” Louis moved to the edge of the seat, widening his legs so he could hug Harry properly. Harry buried his face in Louis chest as he cried.

 

“You’re okay,” Louis whispered, one hand holding Harry’s head to him, the other resting over his back. “It’s okay, sweetheart. We’ll figure something out, okay?”

 

Aklsdjkldj

 

The distress coming through the bond was killing him. Louis rocked Harry in his arms. It seemed an eternity before Harry cried himself out and he was just resting against Louis. Louis pulled him away and brushed his thumbs under Harry’s eyes, kissing him softly and then pulling him back into the embrace.

 

“It’ll be worse this time, you know?” Harry mumbled into Louis’ shirt.

 

Louis grimaced. “I know, baby. I know.” That had been covered in health class. That biological need was always highest if you were mated, heat or rut.

 

Louis wondered if he’d feel the same as Harry did now, if he could have heats. He’d never had one, and never would so he could only imagine it. Ideally, Harry could just knot him and it would be over. Louis adored their relationship dynamic as it was but he wasn’t against Harry topping him, or knotting him.

 

If he didn’t do it, Harry would be miserable and hurting for days before the rut tapered off. And, yet, Louis knew that Harry would probably be just as miserable for days _after_ if he gave into those urges.

 

“Whatever you want, H, okay? You could knot me if you want.” Harry jerked in his arms at the words but Louis shushed him, continuing, “or you can ride it out, if you want. I’ll do whatever you need, okay?”

 

“Lou,” Harry crowded even further into Louis’ space, crying again, “I love you so much.”

 

“Love you too, Harry. So much.” He pulled Harry away again, holding Harry’s head in both hands. “I’m not going to tell you what to do here, okay? I’m just letting you know that I don’t mind.” He kissed Harry’s forehead and Harry leaned forward, nosing into Louis’ neck.

 

There was a shot of arousal through the bond and Harry jerked away from him very suddenly. “Harry, its okay-“

 

“To you,” Harry cut him off. “I get that. I know you don’t mind. I can feel it, through the bond. But _I_ mind, Lou. I want to lay my head in your lap and let you take care of me _and_ I want to bend you over that counter and fuck you. And it’s not even fully started yet.”

 

“I know, H. I…” He understood very well that it was Harry that felt violated and he would feel that way weather agreed to fuck Louis or not. “You’re going to feel that way either way, aren’t you?”

 

Harry nodded, sitting back on his heels and scrubbing a hand over his face. “I don’t want you to leave, but…”

 

Louis leaned forward, brushing his fingers along Harry’s cheek. “Then I won’t,” he said simply.

 

Laskdljds

 

Louis waited until Harry was asleep to carefully untangle himself from the embrace and sit up. Harry would likely wake up in a full rut and he really needed to be prepared for that. He reached into their nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube before getting up and moving back to the bathroom.

 

He pulled off his pants and shirt first and then sat down, leaning back against the bathtub. He hadn’t had anyone fuck him since months before his relationship with Harry had started, and it had been even longer than that since he’d taken a knot. He also didn’t produce as much slick as it was normal for an omega.

 

He didn’t know how out of it Harry would be. Likely, really out of it since he was suppressing it for the rest of the year, and he _knew_ that Harry wouldn’t forgive himself if he hurt Louis while he was not in the right mind.

 

Louis really didn’t _want_ to be hurt either. He poured some lube on his fingers and reached down, pushing one inside himself, biting his lip at the initial burn. It really didn’t last long, and he could already tell that it wouldn’t take as long as it usually did for Harry. He’d been told more times than he could count that he was a _defective_ omega, but he was still an omega, his body opening up to the intrusion, and he knew it would be even easier with Harry, because he was _mate._

Louis was blocking the bond and keeping away from that spot inside on purpose. He simply rode his own fingers until he could get three inside and there was no burn. He pulled out then and made his way back to the bedroom, lying on his back beside Harry.

 

He inserted his fingers again, pouring more lube and trying to get as much as he could inside himself. He was producing a little bit of slick along with it, at least. Then, he opened up the bond, and jabbed at that spot, that old pleasure singing through him.

 

Harry jerked into a sitting position with a low, rumbling growl.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis had thought about it before, about how big Harry was. He’d thought about it a lot when they’d started having sex, almost getting off on that alone because Harry was so big but so submissive under him, letting him take control, following every order Louis gave while Louis fucked into him.

 

He thought about it now, in the different context, as Harry draped himself over his back. He’d rolled Louis until he was on his stomach, pulling Louis up by the hips until his ass was settled into Harry’s crotch.

 

He thought about it now, when Harry pushed into him, felt the sparks of pleasure as Harry settled inside of him before pulling back and then snapping his hips forward again. He couldn’t help but to moan into his arms when the head of Harry’s dick hit that spot inside.

 

He couldn’t help but to cry out minutes later when he felt Harry’s knot, pressing insistently to get inside as well, catching on his rim. He came to that, and Harry’s insistent tugging on his dick, and Harry followed, Louis’ walls clamping down on the knot.

 

He felt it when Harry came and they both fell to the side, Harry pressed up against his back.

 

It was the next fifteen minutes, while he waited for the knot to go down that were a sort of torture. The distress filtered back through the bond as soon as Harry had settled down behind him and Louis couldn’t turn to comfort him.

 

It seemed infinitely longer than it actually was, listening to Harry softly cry before he slipped out and Louis could turn over. Harry had his hands on his face and Louis pulled them away, staring down into green eyes.

 

“Tell me what you need, love,” he said softly. If anything those feelings got worse and Harry stared up at him with a very familiar look. It was the same one he got when he was waiting for permission to do something from Louis, or when he wanted Louis to tell him what to do.

 

“Okay.” Louis kissed his head and then sat up. “Get up. We’re taking a shower.”

 

When Louis felt the hint of relief and the distress lessoned somewhat, he smiled softly and led Harry to the bathroom, turning on the shower. He ordered Harry in and on his knees so Louis could wash his hair easier before moving onto the rest of him and then washing himself quickly.

 

Harry settled into that dozy state that happened sometimes if Louis did things like this outside of sex. When they got out, he dried Harry off too, having him bend so he could get his hair better.

 

“Stay here,” he ordered, “I’ll get clothes for you and strip the bed.”

 

Harry only pulled the towel closer around him in response but did as Louis said. Louis practically sprinted out after he was out of Harry’s line of sight, not wanting to leave Harry alone like that too long but knowing that the smell of the sheets, the room, would probably only make it worse for him.

 

He stripped the bed quickly, moving to the washer to put the dirty linen there and then dropping new ones on the bed, not bothering to put them on yet. Instead he dressed himself in loose pants and a shirt before moving to get the same for Harry.

 

Louis dressed him as well and then pulled him towards the bedroom. He had Harry help him put the new sheets on before he let Harry rest his head on Louis’ chest while they lay down.

 

Alkdjslkjd

 

The next morning, the look remained and Louis was worried but if Harry needed him to do this for a little while then he would. He could almost understand it. He needed to settle back into things, into what he really wanted, needed.

 

So, Louis complied with what he wanted.  When they got up the next morning, he ordered Harry to help him cook breakfast. When they’d finished and he’d placed two plates at the table, he was a little surprised when Harry didn’t sit in his normal chair, instead dropping down at Louis’ feet after Louis had sat down.

 

Louis stared at him a moment, but hummed an acknowledgement and turned his chair sideways so Harry could lean against his legs. Harry wrapped an arm around one of his legs and pressed one cheek into Louis’ knee.

 

As Louis fed him in-between bites of his own food, he could feel that contentment filtering back through the bond, the distress, sadness, fading just a little bit more. Louis’ fingers played at the back of his neck with his free hand, skirting the edges of Harry’s collar.

 

For two days, it was like that. Harry let him pick out his clothes, he sat at Louis’ feet again with his head in Louis’ lap when they went to the living room to watch a movie, he slept with his head on Louis’ stomach, curled up, he did everything Louis told him to do.

 

It wasn’t until the third morning that it changed, that Louis woke up with that familiar weight on him and he jolted a little bit, looking around a little blearily and rubbing his eyes. The bathroom door was cracked with a light on and Louis rolled out of bed, heading there.

 

Harry was just putting toothpaste on his toothbrush when Louis opened the door wider. “Hey,” he said, eyeing Harry.

 

Harry turned to him with a smile. “Hey.”

 

“Feeling better?” It was obvious, though. Louis could feel it through the bond. The distress was gone and Harry smiled wide enough to show dimple.

 

“Yes.” He put down his toothbrush and then dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around Louis’ midsection. His arms immediately went around Harry. “Thank you,” he said, squeezing Louis. “I know it wasn’t fair of me and I’m sorry I was so…difficult-“

 

“Shut up,” Louis admonished, fond, “I like taking care of you.”

                  

Harry’s smile softened and he stood, leaning into Louis’ neck for just a moment  to breath in his scent before going back to the sink. Louis traced his fingers down Harry’s spine as he passed, feeling lighter.


End file.
